Lunar
by RavenSara84
Summary: The two nations had found a spot to view the eclipse, but while waiting for the magical moment to happen, one learns a bit more about the other.


10th December is when the lunar eclipse will be, it _should_ be visible in Canada – somewhere – and I figured Arthur would want to see it. Since I don't think he would have seen on in some time. Not _everything _in this story will be true, I don't believe Canada will be able to see more eclipse's than Britain, but I think they get a better chance.

The two nations were wrapped up warmly, walking towards their destination, having left the car by the cottage that they had rented out for the night. The sky was, luckily for them, clear, not a cloud to be seen, perfect for what they were going to view soon.

They stopped walking and the shorter one brought out a picnic blanket for them to sit on, it had been dry during the day and the area certainly wasn't overly damp either. They both sat down and continued to look up at the moon.

"Should be happening soon, eh?"

"About…" The green eyed nation looked at his watch; "Five minutes," He smiled; "We rarely seen eclipses in Britain,"

"You had the…" Canada was about to point out but England shook his head.

"You have better points to see them," He pointed out.

"It's always amazing to see," Canada commented softly, they both noticed that the suns shadow had started to appear on the moon's surface.

England remembered another time and place when he did something similar to this; "I remember when my brother's and I… We used to get together and watch together,"

He trailed off and Canada turned to look at him in surprise, he rarely spoke about his brothers, unless it was to complain about them for some reason or other; "Why not now?"

"Oh, my Kings and Queen's wanted to rule over them all," He said bitterly, although if he was honest, he wanted to _prove _himself to his brothers, that _he_ was the strongest, that _he_ didn't need them, when actually he did. He always relied on them at some point or other. He looked up at the moon, feeling the tears threatening to spill; "When it was Wales and Scotland they were trying to take over, it didn't matter, because it was the _countries_ they were after, not my brothers, Of course, they still sent threats, but I was a child then, I didn't have a clue how to sway the rulers, they just did it for effect, and it was never held against me. So when were told about when the solar or lunar eclipses were happening, we would meet up and watch together,"

"But…" He didn't understand why they couldn't get together and forget the past, even if it was just for a night.

"No," The green eyed nation shook his head and Canada noticed that the tears that had threatened to overflow were gone, as if England had managed to swallow them back up again.

Surly that wasn't healthy; to hold the grief _in_ from losing your family?

"I took over their governments, so many people said that they were just additional colonies…" He looked at the violet eyed nation, who nodded; "_We_ know that's not true, for one they were older than me…"

Canada nodded slowly, he understood what England was trying say; he had repressed his brother's and Ireland was the only one who fought back and got the results he was after, he broke free, of course it also resulted in Northern Ireland being born and becoming the younger brother of the British Isles.

They became silent as the moon was completely covered by the suns shadow.

"When you were in Europe, myself and America watched one," Canada said softly, watching as the shadow moved off the moon; "He was scared, thinking that witches and demons were going to come down and get him," He laughed slightly at the memory.

England looked surprised; "So _that_ was the reason he was so clingy at night when I arrived back?"

Canada smiled slightly and nodded; "Yea, although at the time… I wasn't sure what it was all about either, eh? The eclipse I mean. But, I knew you'd save us from it," He blushed at admitting that he held England in such a high regard even then, when he had been separated from France, his original brother; "You were the strongest country I had meet, you gave my people freedom, you might have made English the main language, but you _let_ them keep the French, you didn't order any of your men to charge my people for practised it…"

Before Canada could continue England interrupted him; "America _hated_ that. We had suppressed his people, taxed them, but…" They watched for a moment as the moon returned to it's former glory, a large silver disk in the sky.

"I know, but America was the land that was more profitable, mine wasn't, not really," He said it and was fine with it, he didn't want to be a superpower, he wasn't sure he could have managed it on his own, even if he had England with him, he thought he might resent the nation as America did.

"Hmm," England nodded slowly; "It was, not that I would change anything though,"

"I'm…" Canada trailed off and smiled; "I'm glad, brother,"

England just looked at the other nation in shock; _Did he just..?_

"I may not have the same last name and I might not be a colony of yours but, you took care of me, you _protected_ me, from America, even though he got his independence, you didn't leave me. You gave me my independence when I asked,"

England once more interrupted him; "Yes, but _you _kept our customs, you kept paying homage to my Kings and Queens,"

"Of course, we're… We're family,"

England smiled, looking up at the moon and then to Canada; "Yes, yes we are,"


End file.
